The invention relates to a domestic device with at least a first housing section which has a latching means and at least a second housing section which has a counter-latching means, which latching and counter-latching means are provided for connecting the housing sections and which are assigned a locking element by means of which the latching means is protected from becoming detached from the counter-latching means in a locking position of the locking element.
DE 101 42 508 A1 discloses a latching device for fastening a first body which can be inserted in a second body, in which a first wall of the first body extends essentially at right angles to a second wall of the second body, with a latching projection which is arranged on an inside of the first wall enclosed by the second body, and which can be pushed into a latching opening by a force exerted by a connecting means connected to the first body.
However, the disadvantage of this latching device of prior art is that the assembly and disassembly of the latching device is expensive.
the object of the invention is to design a generic latching device that can be assembled and disassembled more easily.